User blog:Jaadowgg/Episode 132 Discussion
My turn to make the episode discussion now? Alright. If I may borrow a line from Doug Walker for a moment, "OH my Gosh, this is the greatest movie I've ever seen in my LIFE!" Not sure what it has to do with the episode, but I just wanted to quote Chester A. Bum. Anyway, here's what happened. We start the episode off withMeruem, Pouf and Youpi in the palace's west tower as Gon was spending his energy to defeat Pitou. The west tower was, of course, the place where Komugi had stayed. Meruem senses that something is missing. Pouf and Youpi casually mention Pitou and it triggers a memory in Meruem. Pouf realizes that words can trigger memories so he and Youpi agree not to mention Komugi. Meruem inquires of the time the selection is supposed to start and Pouf confirms the time, and says that it can be bumped up. Meruem then goes to leave to look for Pitou himself but is asked to wait by Pouf. However, Pouf is interrupted by Meruem's aura. The aura spreads out over the palace and is seen by the remaining members of the infiltration team. Knuckle decides the best thing to do is retreat, as there isn't any logical way they could defeat the King. Then, Meruem activates his En and goes after the closest intruders: Kuckle and Meleoron. As Knuckle went down, Meleoron only had time to think about activating his ability before he, too, was knocked out. Meruem reappeared in the room where Pouf and Youpi were just seconds after he had left. Before Meruem could go after the others, an octopus and a woman carrying a burden, he is stoped by Pouf, who proposes a contest. This triggers something Meruem can't remember. Meruem asks what kind of contest it is and Pouf explains. He and Youpi will search for Pitou as Meruem goes after the other intruders. And Meruem can only use his En once more. However, Pouf has to spread his scales on the people that will be arriving and can't use his clones. So, Meruem has to wait until Pouf's return. Meruem accepts this contest and says that if they win, he will grant them a wish. But if he wins, then they have to tell him what they've been hiding from him. The fact that Meruem knows that they were hiding something shocks Pouf and Youpi. Meruem explains again that they are connected so he senses the guilt they feel. He also sense that their loyalty is stronger and that is their saving grace. Otherwise Meruem "would have sent their heads flying" a long time ago. Pouf and Youpi accept these prizes and fly off. Pouf tells Youpi to wait by the tower because Pitou is sure to return soon. Youpi is then to tell Pitou the situation. As Pouf starts to spread his scales, Palm is running somewhere. She sees Killua carrying Gon, whose hair is now long, andn silently begs them not to come back to the palace. After a short while, she reaches the entrance to the underground. Ikalgo joins her shortly. They head in and leave Komugi in a house that was part of Bizeff's operation. All while Meruem is pondering on "a contest". This episode was intense. Meruem is just so intimidating! That's all I have to say about it. Category:Blog posts